Toilets are a top water consuming appliance in residential and commercial buildings. Certain toilet systems include designs that require a large amount of water to flush a toilet bowl, and in some cases, require more than one flush to clear waste from the toilet bowl. Such toilet systems are neither environment-friendly nor economical.
Due to water shortages and water conservation efforts, water efficiency standards have been implemented through various state legislation. For example, in some states, maximum flow rates have been implemented. Low-flush (or high-efficiency) toilet systems use significantly less water than high-flush toilet systems and can reduce water consumption.